A program project is proposed by researchers at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions and the University of California at Berkeley entitled, "High Throughput Genetic Analysis of Bladder Cancer and Urine Sediment." The goals of this proposal are to improve our understanding of the molecular genetic changes that drive bladder cancer progression as we develop and integrate novel high throughput approaches for the detection of these genetic alterations. These approaches will be used to translate our findings into the clinical setting where we will evaluate genetic alterations as predictors of disease outcome and targets for molecular detection. Unlike traditional methods of isolated investigators, this program emphasizes sharing of subjects, tissue samples, resources, technical expertise and data analysis strategies. Our program will not only offer clinical direction for basic research efforts, but will also facilitate the direct translation of state of the art high throughput technology into the basic laboratory and clinical arena.